Royal Flush
by Aquamonkey
Summary: *The final installment* Serena is an expert at Poker and so is Wesker. But when she takes his money, he is none too pleased. *Rated M for swearing and plenty of naughty stuff*


Royal Flush

*I do not own Wesker or Resident Evil. Nor Jack Daniels, although that would be nice to own as that is one nice drink*

Serena sat in a prestigious casino, and after a few glasses of very expensive red wine, she had decided to play some poker. Her poker face was unreadable, and she knew that no one would see anything in her eyes that would give away her hand.

After a good hour of beating every player, and earning a few million dollars in the process, a man, instantly recognizable, in a sleek black suit had her grinning from ear to ear with smugness.

If Wesker wanted to play, she would play.

Never play with a cat when it's claws are out, you will get scratched, Wesker...

* * *

Wesker sat and said nothing. He looked at the croupier, who looked back and the put two card in front of him. Wesker then gestured for a humongous stack of chips, and then passed his black card to be used in payment for them. Serena looked on in amusement. Throwing money around always had her laughing. Showing off was something she would never do. She only bought things that she needed, or for an occasion.

Today, she had an indigo coloured, floor length dress that accentuated every curve of her figure, and heels that made her legs look endless. The dress was new, but nothing else was. Not her car, her bracelet, her heels or clutch. She had money, a lot of it, but flaunting her wealth would only get her more unneeded attention from the press, and she was a wanted woman by many criminals in many countries.

* * *

Every hand. Every single hand, Serena beat him, and Wesker was not amused at all. Never had anyone beaten him. It incensed him no end. He virtually shouted at the poor croupier, who tipped his head before walking away quickly.

Serena cashed in her chips, with a look and the feeling of pure satisfaction. She felt an inner joy that she hadn't felt for years. The first time she felt it was after her first hit and paycheck that was six figures in total. That day, she bought herself as many clothes and jewels as she could, before hitting the town and partying the night away.

Serena knew that Wesker would not to a happy bunny. He'd be a murderous, blood covered bunny, set to go on a rampage the likes that the world had never seen. She laughed for a few minutes at that thought, Wesker with a pompom tail, and rabbit ears. He would be a black rabbit, with red eyes that gave off an evil air. Serena went to walk out of the casino hall, but a pale hand stopped her, and took the wind right out of her sails.

"You must get off on strangling people".

Wesker tipped his head. "I do actually".

Serena smirked. "So that's what the bulge is in your slacks. I thought it was your ego, inflating that little bit more, just to praise you on your strangling prowess".

He moved his sunglasses down his nose a tad, and his ruby red eyes flashed a warning.

"Miss Mercer, behave before I take that lovely body of yours and make it a permanent feature in the wall".

Serena coughed. "Oh boo hoo. Careful, don't give yourself an aneurysm, old man. Take a nap, perhaps afterwards you'll feel a little less cranky".

"SERENA".

"What?"

Wesker's grip tightened and she choked. "Okay. I hate the word sorry, so, how about a blowjob? It'll shut me up, you'll be happy, and I'll get even richer if you catch my drift".

He shook his head. "I have been more than merciful you Miss Mercer, my patience was wearing thin, but now it has completely gone. Goodbye Serena. We could have been good together, complete and utter bull that is".

"Goodbye Wesker. It is a shame that we did not get along. I knew I would die sooner rather than later".

Wesker took his hand away, and Serena rasped, leaning against the wall to stop herself from collapsing. To her surprise, he just picked her up, stepping on the train of her dress in the process, and slung her over his shoulder before carrying her upstairs.

When he arrived at the elevator, he put his hand behind him to find Serena's purse. He opened it and found her room key card. He swiped it in the elevator and it started moving. Serena clutched her throat, reached into her purse before pulling out a small bottle of Jack Daniels. She opened it and drank it in one, appreciating the burn in her throat on it's way down. She felt her nerves lessen, but in the back of her mind, she knew.

She knew that she would not be leaving this building tonight. This was where she was going to die.

* * *

Wesker dumped her on the bed as soon as he was in her room. He scouted the area and found that they were the only ones on that floor. He was pleased at this, at least no one would call the police if they heard the muffled scream coming from Serena as he strangled her to death. Or perhaps, he would snap her neck, no pain, no mess.

He would have his fun before he killed her though, he would make sure of that.

* * *

When he walked back in her room, he saw her in the bathroom, slipping out of her dress. He joined her in three large strides and ran his hands down the sides of her waist. She smiled at him before making a dusky pink lipstick mark on his cheek.

"Business as usual then? We get what we want, then I die?"

Wesker shook his head.

"Your death depends on how cooperative you are, and I never mix business with pleasure. It creates problems. I know that you are here as a contract is staying nearby for three days. Though she should be dead by now, and yet you are here, gambling with a possible employer".

Serena scoffed. "Potential employer? Please, potential cock sucker is all I would be. And a potential take whilst bent over my desk. If I wanted a boss that wanted nothing more than a floozy, I'd already work for you".

Wesker grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her head back. Serena yelped and stuck a heel into his shin. He growled before taking his hand away from her hair and letting her fall to the floor. She crawled to her purse, with lay meters away on the bed, but Wesker grabbed it first. He pulled out a small knife from within it and shook his head.

"Serena, what on earth would this do to me hm? Nothing. It would be a mere scratch".

Serena got up and put a middle finger up.

"Screw you. If I stabbed you in the head several times, I doubt you'd be getting up from that".

She backed up, and her eyes widened as he walked toward her, knife brandished. He threw off his sunglasses and pressed the knife to her pantie covered hip.

"Honestly, making a mess. The cleaners will be very pissed at that. Blood is sticky, we both know that".

Wesker laughed. He then cut the fabric of her panties, and cut the other side. His smirk had her heating up, and he knew that all too well. The ruined item was tossed aside, before the fruits of his threats was all too apparent on his tongue. He admired the view, before licking up all of her groin. She swore so he spanking her and she giggled before biting the back of her hand.

"Serena, look at me and shut up. I tire of that mouth barking uttering crap at me. If you do need to make a sound, at least make it useful".

Serena's mouth formed an O before she nodded and stared at him.

Soon her forehead wrinkled, and it looked like she was concentrating on reaching an orgasm before she went crazy and attacked him like a madman. Luckily, the pent up tension was soon relieved. She was blissfully unaware of his hand moving and it jolted her out of her pleasant haze when he shoved two fingers inside her and immediately went for the spot that he knew would have her screeching and keening.

Serena moaned his name, telling him things he already knew he could do, but she said them in a way that shot searing heat straight to his crotch. Her body gave in twice, then a third time which hit her unexpectedly. Wesker gave her some time to prepare for what she knew was going to happen.

* * *

Whilst he got ready, he heard a vibrating sound coming from the bedroom, and he smirked as his suspicions had been confirmed.

When he had been in her purse, he had felt something that suspiciously felt like a sex toy. Serena said that she hated those, but she had bought one anyway, likely because he was the only person that she slept with. And the last time had been almost a year ago, so she must have been pent up.

Wesker got undressed and watched her play. Serena having an audience was putting her off, and she turned the vibrator off, and rolled over, to face away from him. He knew that she was embarrassed. He took the toy, lay beside her, almost spooning her, before putting the toy inside her.

Having someone else do it, from a new angle had her bunching up the bed sheets in a mix of frustration and pleasure. Every time he would get her close, he would move the tip, so it did nothing for her. Serena had had enough, and straddled him, with the vibrator still inside her. Wesker still gripped it, so she could ride it without it tipping over.

Seeing Serena get herself off, her face flushing and her mouth hanging open had Wesker's body aching and his urge to take her, and break her hip bones from using all of his strength grow. She would be in agony, and enraptured bliss at the same time. But he didn't care.

The coroner would though. They would know that someone did that to her, and her death needed to look like a suicide, unless Wesker called in a favour to take her body away. Serena collapsing onto his chest pulled him back to the room and he smiled at her. She smiled a lazy, contented smile back before placing another lipstick mark on him, this time on his chest. She took the toy away from him and lay down beside him.

"Do it quickly, I've never fared well with pain. And I'd like to at least make sure I look okay before I die. I'd hate to die looking like a disheveled tramp".

Serena pouted and Wesker laughed.

"And you call me vain".

She chuckled back.

"We both are".

Wesker noticed that her pupils had widened and she was picking at her nails.

She was nervous, she thought that he would rip off her limbs and make her watch it. Torment her and cover them and the bed with her blood and entrails. But he would not do that. He did have decorum after all.

* * *

Serena went to move from the bed but a firm grip stopped her and almost pulled her arms from their sockets. She let out a pained sound and Wesker knew that he had hurt her. Her forearms were reddening rapidly and he cursed. He rubbed them but she buried her face into the pillow and refused to look at him. After a while, he had had enough, and put his hands around the sides of her head. He moved her head towards him gently and kissed her slowly. Serena wasn't sure if she wanted to sleep with him anymore, since she would never see another day, or ever see him again after the act.

Then again, with her job as a contract killer, she had made plenty of enemies who would be all too willing to disembowel her, and gloat that they had finally taken their revenge.

Still, at 27, she really didn't want to die.

* * *

Wesker took his time, not wanting to injure her further. Bruises are obvious, and he didn't do obvious. His tongue stroked hers and she did respond, but he felt her hesitance. To rid her of it, he put her hands on his chest. The hesitance started to dissipate when she glided her hands down each and every part of his chest and hips. When they reached his groin, the moans that they swallowed would have been loud, had they not been kissing.

Both opened their eyes and stared at each other, and her fingers wrapped around him. But she would not do it slowly, she was in no mood to be taking it slow like two virgins during their first time.

One hand pumped him quickly, the other focused on massaging his balls. An impressive amount of time later, a twitching of his facial features meant that he was either going to stop her, or cover his stomach and her hand in his dead seed. The former happened. Wesker then found his slacks and pulled a condom packet from a pocket. Serena scoffed when she saw it.

"Spoilsport. You are dead, what evidence would it leave apart from the obvious that I fucked someone before I died? Unless you take care of my body, which I would prefer".

"You want me to dispose of your body? I could use you, get you to do my bidding. But you would have to adapt to a virus that will turn 98% of it's carriers into zombies".

"One, I am doing your bidding, and two, a virus? Last time I had one of those, it rendered me in bed for a week. Cost me three paychecks too".

Wesker sighed. "Then I would end up putting you down after you turned".

"Morbid much? I want to go out with a bang. I want the best sex I have ever had and I want to be so knackered that I don't even know or feel how you kill me. Just do me!"

Wesker laughed for a few minutes, but stopped as soon as Serena grabbed a hold of him again and positioned him against her and slammed against him. He left her to it, she knew what she needed and would get it by herself. Her body was too wound up, and it made her stressed.

Serena changed her position, and lay on her stomach, with her hips raised. She pushed back against him and her body started to unwind, much to her delight. Her moans became very loud, and her body caved in soon after. She noticed that he wasn't even bothering with anything, so she went to the bathroom to clean up and get dressed again.

"I take it you are pleasuring yourself? I'll wait till you are done. I need to fix my hair and makeup anyway".

A deep, seductive, rumbling laugh came from Wesker, and it made her smirk. He walked into the bathroom and took her dress before she could slip it back on. He threw that and her lipstick aside, and his eyes were a dirty, tarnished red that had Serena quivering, wondering of his intent.

"Vain, vain little girl. By the time I am done with you, no amount of makeup or expensive clothing will make you look better. I'll spare the sheets, they'll be stained otherwise. At least the floor can be cleaned".

Serena's eyes widened and she giggled.

"Oh you dirty dog. I suppose you are right though. And you know how I work. This counter is looking very useful, isn't it?"

Wesker bent her slightly over the counter, took her hands and put them behind her, before claiming her. This angle was new, entirely new to her, and it hurt. She grit her teeth and tried to wriggle so the angle would change. He could feel her discomfort, she hadn't had this angle before. Every time he thrust, her womb was being hit, and it did not like it. He was doing this for himself, he did not care if she enjoyed it or not.

Serena hissed at him, and got back her hands. She pushed Wesker away, and kept pushing him until his back was against the shower wall. She turned on the hot water. It scalded her skin, but relaxed her body. He pushed back in, but took it slow, and she now loved it.

Wesker's name was chanted like a mantra, so he upped the pace. He could feel his body giving in to hers, far too easily, but he decided to give her the most intense pleasure she had ever had, and himself too. When he began saying her name, she was surprised. He clearly must have been getting something from this, as usually he stayed fairly quiet.

She looked over her shoulder, and saw the concentration in his face, the devilish glow in his eyes. She put a hand between her legs and felt faint as her orgasm hit. Her other hand was pressed hard against the tiled wall as her body shook. She heard a groan, then a louder groan as a strong arm wrapped around her, pressing her back against his chest.

Wesker's other hand joined hers on the wall, and Serena knew. This had been more than sex, more than 'getting off', this was his way of showing that he tolerated her. Perhaps, he was even showing some affection for her, she could not tell. He was one hell of a confusing man, a complex puzzle, but one that she did not wish to complete. He would remain an enigma, the dark, heartless man, who had been to hell and back, and survived to fight another day.

After toweling off, the pair fell asleep.

* * *

In the morning, Wesker woke up first, and looked to a peaceful Serena, whose chest was moving up and down slowly. Her breaths were deep and even. She looked beautiful, he had to admit. But he wasn't the sentimental type, and certainly was not going to gush over her.

A hand stroked her soft hair, and then her face, before both hands went to the side of her hand. He snapped her neck and grimaced slightly at the sound. He stood up and dressed quickly, putting Serena's dress and heels back on her now lifeless body.

Now, he would have to get out of the hotel, and not be seen. And he needed a way to get Serena's body out with him.

But he'd find a way, he was Wesker after all...


End file.
